Cable connectors typically include a connector housing that carries a plurality of electrical contacts configured to connect to a cable at one end, and configured to mate with a complementary electrical device at a mating end, thereby placing the complementary electrical device in communication with the cable. The cable can be, for instance, an optical (e.g., fiber optic) cable configured to be placed in communication with an optical transceiver, or a power cable configured to deliver electrical power to a complementary electrical component. Thus, the complementary electrical device can be configured as an electrical connector or any suitable alternative component such as an optical transceiver.
Conventional cable connectors are available in several configurations. For instance, the cable connector can be configured to electrically connect to a pair of cables that are oriented in a horizontal side-by-side spatial relationship, a vertical side-by-side spatial relationship, or a diagonal spatial relationship.